The tales of Michelangela: Who I am
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Hiya dudes and dudettes! Hi my name is Michelangela. But called me Mikey guys! We're best buds here! Only my world turn upside down with runaway villians and a canister and long lost enemy, and pizza and new buds. Only I have overprotective big brothers. I'm not worried we have each other back. Right? Booyakasha! -Mikey-
1. Chapter 1

I do not owned TMNT. 2012 series.

Author note: Hi Readers! From the wonderful World of Fan fiction! Hi guys! turtlelovermikey is back!

Today this story is awesome. Are you ready for this?! I'll make this a quick letter.

This story is about Mikey-Only He's girl.

The only reason I did this-Because there isn't enough stories about Mikey being girl.

The dudes will have siblings.

Not the same ages.

Anyway Chapter 1 is up!

 _ **Chapter-1**_

 _ **Meet Mikey and her Bros**_

 _ **Everything is awesome. I mean dudes I'm like the King Kong and the light of the party.**_

 _ **Only I was totally out of it.**_

 _ **I might has eight cans of soda. Or will I be hyper?**_

 _ **Anyway, I was sleep.**_

 _ **Until my brother Raph said, ''Mikey. Get your shell! Training starts.''**_

 _ **Speaking of the Red bull...**_

 _ **The Devil must appeared.**_

 _ **''Someone is sour pussy turtle?'' I joked.**_

 _ **''GET UP!'' The Tornado itself eruptions rumbling the walls like you interfere the Volcano.**_

 _ **Well I fell on the floor.**_

 _ **''Ouch!'' I groaned and rubbed my throbbing head.**_

 _ **I was totally wiggly.**_

 _ **I found my orange mask thrown on the floor.**_

 _ **I put it on. Then my knee pads.**_ _ **And went and run to the doors.**_

 _ **There was my bros.**_

 _ **I sat down on the mat.**_ _ **I was teamed up with my totally awesome bro name Leo.**_

 _ **Raph was teamed up with Donnie who is my bro also.**_

 _ **Where is Luke?**_

 _ **And Alex?**_

 _ **Probably talking to the birds again or being well dorks.**_

 _ **Until that where everything went serious.**_

 _ **Finally, ''Michelangela is on the move! I shouted.**_

 _ **''You do not know what to do!'' I called out spunkily.**_

 _ **I did flips and rolls on the grounds and jumped out of the ways.**_

 _ **Dudes! Boy I was in the zone.**_

 _ **''How can't you even see?''**_

 _ **He turned around and looked baffled. Which I smirked and got my chucks out.**_

 _ **Only I tripped by the butt of his swords one by one.**_

 _ **He been recording my step by step?!**_

 _ **To think about. I gasped.**_

 _ **He did.**_

 _ **Boy I didn't I see that coming.**_

 _ **He helped me up.**_ _ **I knew I was out. Everyone smiled at my goofy antics.**_

 _ **I sat down and stick my tongue at Don who frowned.**_

 _ **But under the frowning, He was smiling and stick his tongue at me.**_

 _ **Donnie, who sadly lost to Raph.**_

 _ **Then Leo and Raph were fighting. Only Raph beat him.**_

 _ **Only shadow came out of known**_ _ **where and kicked him.**_

 _ **Only the shadow revealed to be Luke and Alex.**_

 _ **They high five.**_

 _ **Only Raph kept on boasting and saying he still beat us.**_

 _ **Only sensei came and give him pressure point.**_

 _ **Which he give in because it really hurts.**_

 _ **I laughed.**_

 _ **Hi! The name's Mikey!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not owned TMNT.

Chapter 2-

I did lot of laughing until Alex told me to calmed down. And I did.

Then I decided to fix dinner. It was Algae and Worms!

(I know it's not good. It's just only food we have.)

I been cooking ever since Sensei when I was little weeny tot.

But I even more cuter.

After I quickly told Sensei to told what we became what we became today.

He finally gave in.

After the story ended, my tears started to wept and have that weird throat thinges.

So I quickly grabbed the canister and actually hugged it. My bros looked at me weirdly especially Raph.

"Can you dudes see girl gotta cry!" I shouted dramatically as I wiped my tears of my freckled cheeks. This cures to be the only girl of the family.

Boys are so clueless. I rolled my eyes and went back to my normal position.

"Sensei, now that we are older now can we go to the surface?"

"Yes...,"

Yes? Oh right! I pounded and hold my hand out and said."High three!"

My brothers and I were about to do our celebration only sensei said."And No,"

I heard groan across from the room.

Donnie tried to reason with Splinter.

Only not so luck at all!

Honestly I wanted to cried myself.

It was the also the saddest moment we ever been through.

Only Leo cleared his throat and looked toward Splinter at his eyes.

"Sensei, we know you're trying to protect us. But we can't stay down here the rest of our lives." He said. Yeah that right let us go.

He's not moving dudes!

Time to release the big guns!

Yes! That's right. The eyes.

My bros and I were begging with our cute adorable eyes.

Who wouldn't say no to these bad boys?

"Yes." But what I did'nt know my brothers looked almost pleading toward him.

Which it occurred the answers in my head. Why?

"Except Michelangela."

Yes, except. What?!

"WHAT?!" I shouted in rage shocking everyone in the room.

"Why are they coming and I am not?"

"Michelangela,"

"What?!" I shouted.

"Mikey-"

"Don't 'Mikey' me. You guys always take everything. But this I won't take,"

Those last words, I escaped to my room and I well cried.

I locked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not owned TMNT. 2012 SERIES._**

 **Chapter 3**

 **It been about a week, Michelangela never left her room. Forgiveness means as divine as little freckles kisses escapes our precious little hearts finally letting go the pasts. O** **nly her brothers. She twists her fists in anger. Her brothers! Their so pig hearted and selfish little jerks.**

 **It quite obviously, they want to see her bleed. Of her only heart.**

 **She was in her room. It was messy and it just messier then the other turtles combined only more colorful.**

 **If only she escapes,**

 **Wait. That it.**

 **It was crazy idea but it is better then saying sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not owned anything. 2012 series.

They are not the same age.

The turtle boys are 15 while Mikey is turning thirteen soon.

Hint: Her 13th mutation day starts in the start of the winter which is December 31 only they confirmed it as Happy Mutation Day!

Her 13th starts in episode from season one-It came from the Depths which aired on

December 2012.

Chapter-4

 **Even though Michelangela is livid at her big brothers.**

 **Those little pig hearted thieves. She knew she is being cruel to her older brother who held her when she was only just baby turtle.**

 **All turtles hatched egg by their mother state or something.**

 **Only Leo hatched first, then Raph, then Luke then Donnie then Alex.**

 **Then it took months for the other baby to hatched.**

 **More like weeks or years perhaps. Then as the start of Winter the egg finally hatched. It was girl. Only just until prior to the baby's hatch**

 **the mother left her children.**

 **The babies got shipped to New Jersey and lived there.**

 **Only they got shipped to the cost of Massachusetts's bay.**

 **Then New Orleans then Pennsylvania to finally New York City. And they met their father there. Midnight dreams.**

 **And you knew where the rest of the story went.**

 **''It's go time!'' The youngest shouted as her brothers Alex and Donnie do the air guitar thing. Then the flip to scene to the oldest and youngest brothers.-**

 **Leonardo is the oldest then Raphael then Luciano then Donatello then Alessandro then finally Michelangela the only girl and the youngest of all boys.**

 **''You're all going to dangerous and all hostile war.'' said their sensei and father which sent a shiver to his youngest.**

 **''Stay in the shadows.'' ''Hai sensei.''**

 **''Everyone is a stranger.''**

 **''Hai sensei.'' the turtle boys said.**

 **''And everyone make sure you go before you leave. The restrooms are filthy.''**

 **That response made Mikey giggled uncontrolled only she has to hid her giggles by grabbing it by the two pillows.**

 **''Sensei!'' shouted the now embarrassed sons.**

 **The rat sighed.'' Good luck my sons.''**

 **''Don't worried sensei these guys on my toes.'' said Mike confidently she rest her arm on Alex's shoulders who gently put his little sister off his shoulders.**

 **''You're still not coming Mikey.''**

 **''Still didn't think so.'' replied the turtle in orange and pouted.**

 **Only her fifth oldest brother gave her hugs and her other brothers said their goodbyes too. Then sensei headed to the dojo. She headed to the dojo also.**

 **After that she went to her bedroom.**

 **Her bedroom is a mess even more messier then Alex's room combined.**

 **Only adds more colors to it. The posters, the cardboard cut outs of Chris Bradford. On the shelves were in neat rows-her cooking books, diaries.**

 **Then many thing that says, 'Mikey.''**

 **Then she got unicorns and a picture of her and got kitten.** **Then colorful mats over the place and beads necklace over her bureau.**

 **Then hid her pranking stuff in her secret place.**

 **She sat on her pink beanbag chair and read her magazine which was Seventeen. She moaned. Man she is so bored!**

 **Then spied her black cloak on her desk chair.**

 **She smirked. She put on her black cloak.**

 **Then changed her brown needle pads to gray needle pads then grabbed robe and grappling hook then change out her bright bandana to mysterious misty black mask. Then she put on dark eye shadow and mascara.**

 **Then put stars. Then grabbed roses.**

 **Then even more different. She put on dark lipstick.**

 **Then covered her freckles with makeup that looks like dirt.**

 **Then put on red lipstick, and draw scars on her left cheek.**

 **''I'm the Midnight Stone or Emerald Dusk or just Dusk.''**

 **She posed in a cool pose.**

 **She waited until the close was clear.**

 **Finally she was ready.**

 **-That night-**

 **She opened the sewer lid.**

 **Finally found pizza, then almost freaked out in the spot.**

 **Her brothers!**

 **Oh crud! Is she screwed?**

 **She's DEAD! DEAD!**

 **Not only they will be livid especially Raphael they will murder her in her stone. She can see her gravestone.**

 **Then she got grappling hook. A trunk came. Then she actually see the trunk it was about to hit Donnie. Only Mike gasped and jumped in front of Donnie she tackled him out of the harm way. The siblings landed in the dirt.**

 **''Thank-'' Only he turned around.**

 **''What... the?!'' exclaimed the purple banded turtle.**

 **The figure was gone.**

 **As he looked around there was dust with huge flowers on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to thank everyone support for this story.**

 **The reason the big change to this story just to make it fresh and new so you understand the tales of Michelangela and the true meaning of being brothers and sisters. Also** **I don't really care what you all think. So thank you for your followers and reviews! Anyway thank you.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter-5**

 **As Donnie told them about the mysterious figure and their flower.**

 **Only the brothers have something to worried about. The van got away with the girl that Donnie have crush on.**

 **Only to make matter words they have to wait a year. And Michelangela could'nt helper but feel crummy about the whole thing. She kept toward herself. Only she was glad her brothers weren't mad at the figure.**

 **More importantly they did'nt know the figure is her. Their little sister who is about to get her shell waxed. Only suddenly there was outburst in the room.**

 **Only it was not from the Hothead. Surprisingly it was from the purple banded turtle.**

 **"How you all forget? Those people can't surrive a year! Have you look the girl face to mean. I mean us-"" He blushed. And corrected himself.**

 **"We need to help them. NOW!" shouted Donnie. "Yes you may." said their sensei and father who was looking at the frame of a man woman who was holding a baby. Only as they were fighting to be leader.**

 **"No it is me!" shouted the youngest and only girl who has frightened glares in her direction. "Nothing! I just thought it will be neat!" She smiled. And that was her answer. "I will mediate on this this is a hard discussion." said the rat.**

 **Michelangela thought to get some tea-**

 **"It's Leonardo." replied the rat as he closed the doors.**

 **"Oh stick it to your shells," replied Raph as he left angrily before Leo could ever said a word. Only there as pat on his shoulders. It was Mikey.**

 **She smiled at him encouragely. They both smiled at each other sibling fluff.**

 **-Meanwhile**

 **As Leonardo discuss his plans, Donnie works on his new invention and Luke works on his art. Where was Mikey and Alex?**

 **They were trying not to be killed by furious red turtle clad siblings for gushing about his certain pet turtle Spike that he found year ago in the sewers. Raph wouldn't do such harm to his little sister. He would just give noogies and shell wedgies. And Alex he is isn't the most lucky.**

 **So pretty much they are running for their dang lives.**

 **While Leo and Splinter sighed.**

 **They need all the help they can get.**

 **-To be continued in Chapter 6!-**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Disclaimer: I still do not owned them. Finally! I update. Here is the chapter 5.

Chapter-5

The plan actually worked out even if the mysterious one shown up at the spot. But as the brothers were about to introduce them to April only to witness to find them vanishing.

-In Michelangela's room-

She just took her outfit off her and hid it. The youngest wiped the make-up off her freckled cheek and went to sleep.

-The next morning-

Michelangela was doing lessons with her father. Not that she mind. She just wished she can be with her big brothers and just being top of the world.

Finally Master announced that he is going to his room. Only Mikey suspected her second older brother Raphael is home early.

"Chew on your leaf." replied Raph. Mikey instinctively hid in the shadows as her father came. Then they were talking about controlling his temper. Mikey was shocked to find that the phone caused it. Unless that from horrible man named Vic that get on her brother's skins. She was shocked that she actually remained silent.

Well sometimes. As her brother left. Mikey went to her bedroom lock the door.

"I have business to atempt to!" She replied slyly as she stared at her cloak that was on her desk chair. "Oh yeah!" She laughed maniacally.

"Really? I need to stop! Creeping myself! Oh my God!"

"Let's do this!" shouted the youngest.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not owned anything.**_

A/N: I want to thank everyone. But Not "Guest" (Is that really your name?)

This is for Guest-

And first off for the past few weeks it been crap.

I called myself a pacifist. But you I'll be willing to throw you in the curd or better yet a bloody nose. Now, if you worried about grammar? You make yourself mistake.

Pretty much the whole world does.

You're not so pretty yourself.

If you are so worry. Here is my advice. You are a lazy, stupid fool who tag people you barely known as Guest. If you're so worried about I know your society.

How about..Heck! I dunno.

Make a bridge. Cry a river and Get over you idiot.

And I don't cared what you say. You are not real. Plus. To be you are just a gum left on someone else shoes to scrap on.

For one thing-My characters take time. Unlike you I actually have pride and refused to turned into a bum like you.

First off what do you know about writing? I don't see you with the stories.

First off. My characters take time. If you are fan. You will know character development. The people who I want to thank is everyone but not the haters.

To Haters: I don't give a dang flap. Big deal. It's Me. Deal with it you idiots!

I want to thank Guest-Heart for telling me to continued writing.

So to ' Guest' WHATEVER get off my back you idiot.

I respect everyone opions. But you and haters. I have ENOUGH! Do yourself a favor and get off my back. I'm not dealing with this crap. I'm done.

I'm fierce and fence. And not even you haters can stop me.

Happy Reading!

-turtlelovermikey-


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not owned anything

Why hello readers. Here is Chapter 7. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter-7

-Alex's POV-

Turtle Temper part 2

As we embrace for the disgusting goo.

"And I thought this guy will get uglier countered a voice. A familiar one actually.

"Raph/Raphael!" shouted our brothers while the figure who stay in the shadows who have this weird face. I couldn't tell. Since it was a mask. It was..uh you know. You guys get the picture! It was just plain old creepy.

"Glad you can joined us brother." Luke said and my other brothers argeed. As we battle the alien freaks. I argeed also to have my big brother back.

Yes I admit it. It was boring to have no Hothead with us.

"Oh so it's the Kung fu Frogs-" spat Spider Bytes.

"We are not the Kung fu frogs. We are the Ninja turtles replied Raph who charged after him. As we saved the day once again.

-At home-

Mikey smirked as she and I have a inside joke.

"Yeah not so good for a bloated buffalo." I smirked. As giggles got me. Only I was neck role again. "Say it." Urged my smirking red clad brother.

"Raphael is the powerful-" As Mikey smirk got larger. I'm so going to kill my little sister. As he finally let go. I chased Mikey. "Come here you!" I shouted playful as I chased her. As I picked her up. "Put me down!" "Okay." I sat her down.

I smiled as we all do skateboard.

Being a brother is better then being a superhero.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter-8

New Crush, Old Enemy part one

-At April's House-

Michelangela is still not trusted to go to topside yet but she is allowed to go to her new human friend April O'Neil for a short sleepover its a ninja thing. It felt good to actually have a friend who will have her back.

So it was her orange clad turtle friend to paint each other toes.

Only April was not thrilled. She kept her mouth closed not to hurt the youngest feelings. While April's toes were painted peach. Then April paint her toes glittery bright orange and sunset pink.

''Oh my god! April is this awesome? Dude! Just us dudettes chilling eating pizza, watching movies. Can we watched Frozen?'' said the youngest.

''Sure Mikey.'' As April laughed as her friend went and hugged her. They went as April put the DVD in the TV.

And then have Girl's Night and ate a slice of pizza then prank calling and pigging out on ice cream. Rocky Road Ice cream with rainbow sprinkles is Mikey's favorite new Ice Cream flavor while April is plain old delicious French Vanilla then eating pack of Oreos.

''Can I go on your laptop?'' Before the girl could answer she was in a flash already typing. April introduced her to a site called Try a

"Oh my Pizza! The Chris Bradford is actually on here? Do you know what this means! We get married have little turtle babies. Wait. That never happen!" said the freckled teen excitedly jumping down practically squealing and cooing of the profile picture of Mr. Sigh. Handsome. "Uh Mikey you are drooling on my rug." said April calmly and disgusted by the suddenly spit that was on her new yellow rug.

"Oh sorry April, apologized Mikey. "I'm going to meet him. But it's Midnight."

Only saw the puppy dog eyes. "No. No! I'm not doing it." protested April and turned away. Mikey sighed and went to the computer.

And Mikey create account and befriended him. She waited. "Mikey some people. The computer beamed and gladly cut her off. "And some do."

"Thank you April. You're the best friend a turtle could have. Thank you!" As she give April a happy turtle hug then let go and jumped out of the window.

"You're welcome." sighed April and turned off the light.

-Meanwhile with Mikey;

11:59 AM Brooklyn, NYC

"Chris. Chrissy-Chris! My man. Where are you?" said the girl happily and not aware of her surroundings. Suddenly a ninja UFO went flying in her direction.

"I'm being attacked by Chris Bradford~Bad day of my life~!" singed Mikey happily.

Only she snapped to reality and told him to stopped. She ducked and hit the ninja poppers toy. "Whoa! Man chill. It's Michelangela. Mikey. The M on Air bro!" said Mikey. "Oh, Michelangela. An odd meeting you too," Then she actually went in his dojo.

-Mikey's POV-

I actually went to his dojo. BEST. DAY. OF . MY . LIFE!

My brothers will shocked then until it all came to me. I checked my time. It was now 2:59! Oh cupcakes! I thought. They will kill me. Murdur me.

As I came in the lair was dark. So quite. Until as I was about to leave. Suddenly the light is on. And face to face with my very steamed, ticked off brothers.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"" thundered my brothers. I screamed and hid in my shell. "We looked everywhere for you. As Luke searched for you, We knew you were at April's house. Only as we checked you were gone. Raph stared furious daggers at me. And Alex and Raph both grabbed me by by the cheeks aggressively,

"Where you have you been!" "Michelangela!" shouted both D and Leo.

"Hamato Michelangela Yuki!" said Luke giving me the death stare to crack in like a egg, When they say my full name means I'll dig in deeper in the hot water.

"I sorta sneak out to see Chris Bradford!" I said speed fast and hid in my shell regretting the moment. "YOU DID WHAT!" shouted my furious brothers.

"What is going on?!" demanded Splinter.

My brothers all looked at me. I have lot of explaining to do and leaves one clue.

I'm screwed!

A/N: Oh no! Mikey is in DEEP BIG TROUBLE! What is happening next. Find out next in Chapter 10! -turtlelovermikey-


	10. AN: Important note!

A/N: I have busy schedule and have no time to update this week especially my newest stories and chapters.

But I'll return. Have a shelltastic day!

-turtlelovermikey-


	11. Chapter 11-Sweet Revenge

Chapter-9

New Crush, Old Enemy part 2

''YOU DID WHAT?!'' shouted her older brothers which made the girl shrink even more.

''What is going on?'' questioned Splinter, who was interrupted once again.

''Splinter! Mikey went,'' Luke looked at his sister almost venom like who hid between their father.

''Who went on a 'date,' The girl blushed, 'With this human baboon fool. Splinter tell our sister that this 'Chris Bradford figure got to go!''As he made his point he sit next to his brother on the couch with his brothers and huffed angrily and turned the other way. Luke out all turtles is the one to hold grudges and very good at silent treatment.

''Michelangela. Is this true my child.''

''Uhh,'' Mikey was stunned silly only she realized it was time for her to talk now then the girl told her sensei what happened with her and Bradford.  
''I see.'' He said and went back to his dojo.

-The next day-

She couldn't spread the news about she and Bradford.

''Then, 'I was like, 'Do you like pizza? And he was like sure man, And I was like...'' said the young girl as she told her brothers.

''Oh my god. When does this end?!'' complained Alex who was trying to watch American's Funniest Home videos.

'' It does not.'' replied Donnie.

''How are you so calm when Mikey is gooey gaga!''

''I'm not, plus this.'' The purple clad turtle held a bag of ear plugs with earmuffs.

''Genius.'' said Alex as he put them on.

''ENOUGH! shouted Luke, who sat down on the couch, 'This is rubbish!'' While he grabbed a knife and stabbed the dummy angrily.

Then Raph came out in the spot.''Yeah this is ridiculous. Like why does he-'' The others except Luke made a faces

''Like Don't!' ''To hang out a freak armed with ninja weapons is...pointless!''

''F-Fine. I will.'' Mikey who was hurt by the harsh words and ran off while the others calling her name only she was gone.

''How can you guys be so clueless! And Luke. That Raph's thing. Yes! It is nonsense. guys this is our sister!'' shouted Alex, angrily left while Leo and Donnie, who were furious also follow their brother.

''Don't you guys get it..''

''Mikey is in trouble!''

They went before it was too late.

-With Mikey-

''Stupid Brothers, who need them?!'' Only her baby blue eyes were on the Chris Bradford's dojo.

She went, 'Oooh, Chris Bradford. Where are you?'' A dark figure came out of know where and kicked her in the stomach only he flipped her.

Mikey gasped. It was him! He been under this the whole time

''You...betrayed me.''

''For the trap.''

-Meanwhile-

''I'm so going to kill him.'' Luke growled so did Raph.

The light was out. The brothers came.

''Guys! That's rad.'' only to be shushed then pat on her backs as in they are glad she is saved and that she forgive them.

Mikey went back in the lair to changed into her costume.

She in her disguise was fighting Bradford and spin the legs and used the pole and kicked him.

Serves him right. They got washed away with sewage water.

Only she disappeared.

Alex noticed Mikey upset only to be comforted by Raph, he smiled at the scene.

'' **UN FRIEND! REVENGE!'' Mikey crackled mischievously while he rolled his eyes amusedly.**

 **'Oh Mikey, please never change or that break my heart,' came the thought of Alex.**

 **A/N: Well that it for now. I do not own them only Alex and Luke! See you next time! -turtlelovermikey-**


	12. AN: I'm fierce and fence!

A/N: I'm fierce and fence!

I want to thank everyone except Guest, is that really your real name?

To Guest: Finally you have sense. Took you long enough. Again you again? You weren't invited.

You're getting on my last nerves. I respect everyone and their opinions, yes I considered myself a pacifist. But you..I'll be willing to throw you in the curd or better yet a bloody nose.

Yes. Grammar is important. But you are a little annoying creepy fool who is not even real and who says I have to listen to you. You are not the boss of me and you're not even real. So what it I did? You are full of crap.

I write my stories for four or prior six years of my life or present if you asked and not used to so much reviews or anything not that I am being honest or chill sheesh.

I am not experience enough myself, I may not be trained or the best in business. But I have enough when I keep on reading and one of the stories before

I went on this site some writer I won't named only have one chapter published. Like what the heck and that when I want to be a writer myself.

And also occurred to me what the heck do you know about writing, Okay Writting Police does Queen Elizabeth want you for tea. I sure I don't.

And you shame called me a coward? You're not so pretty yourself. For someone who complained about everyone you stupid fool! You are the coward for one thing.

Because uh hello? I'm the writer here and actually here published by stories here and you called me coward? You are full of freakin crap.

And you think I'm scared of you? I have deal with stupid fools, someone called me fat, a creep, two assignments and one big fool like you.

I may be inexperienced but I'm not a fool. I will never ever listened to so called idiotic fools like you. So get called of my back you lazy excuse of fool somebody.

To haters: I don't get a dang crap what you think. So get off my back you fools.

Well you just waste my time with all of your crap. I don't even cared. Why? You're not even that real. And I'm fighter and I don't take no annoying fool crap.

So I'm done with people like TMNTfangirl something, UF and you!

And you think I'm the coward. You are one who is the stupid fool.

Now get off my back you foolish creep.

Listen up haters. I don't care and I'm fierce and fence.

So deal with it!

-turtlelovermikey-


	13. Chapter 13 Cursed of Being the Youngest

Chapter 13.

After the event, Michelangela stil became the hero but she knows her brothers will freak that their baby sister was a hero.

Because she is younger then them and being younger of the only age twelve.

She scoffed at that she will be thirteen soon in Winter.

Only as she woke up

She knew things will be anything then ordinary.

Only she knew she was regret that.

Author note: Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
